Beyond the Boundaries
by Icy Phoenyx Vyxen
Summary: Brother and sister, two hearts emotionally connected together into one. A series featuring EzioxClaudia.
1. Mental Breakdown

The evening was quiet. Well, that was how it felt since there was nothing particularly going on. For most of the day, it had been rather dull and not entertaining to say the least.

_Mio Dio, this is so tiring,_ Claudia thought as she sat inside the downstairs study room of the _villa_, scribbling in the open book before her on the oak desk. It always have been like this. She would be sitting inside, busying herself with maintaining important records and such. But it was not like she had no freedom. There were times where she would take breaks to rest her aching hands to go outside for some fresh air. Since most her girlfriends were back in _Firenze_, she have been rather lonesome with the exception of a few courtesans lingering around who did not mind her.

_Firenze_. How she missed that place. She wanted nothing more than to see her birthplace, her home again. For as long as she could remember, _Firenze_ has been the one true place she could be happy and live her life to the fullest. All would have been like so if it were not for the treason that was brought upon them. Why? Why it had to be her _famiglia_? It was as if her life was suddenly washed down the river.

Claudia placed the quill back into the ink bottle next to the lit candle then leaned back in the chair and sighed. She never wished it happened. If she could go back into time, she would surely stop it before it even occurred. But it was too late. When the guards burst through the house, she could hear the yelling, screaming, and profanities as Giovanni was being dragged out with Federico and Petruccio behind. Poor Petruccio. She could just see him being restrained by the wrists, looking back at her and her mother helplessly with pleading eyes to do something. Unfortunately, there was nothing neither she nor Maria could do except watch them as they were being taken away from them.

_Padre, fratelli._ The brunette Auditore averted her eyes to gaze across the room to the window. The once bright sky was clouding up in the distance overhead, indicating possible rain or a storm as the wind bristled through the trees. Ever since they fled to Monteriggioni, her _madre_ became overwhelmed with sorrow and grief that she went into silence, mute. The young girl hated to see her in such denial after the death of Giovanni. She barely ate, halfway slept through the night, and never comes out of her bedroom, always kneeling down on her knees with her hands together at the middle of the bed like she was silently praying. The poor woman was like a shadow of her former self.

Claudia averted her gaze to the piles of books set out before her, shoulders sulking. She, like everyone else, was grateful her uncle, Mario, provided them with a place to stay as well as food and other necessities. But it felt like it was not enough. To her, the _villa_ was…too quiet for her liking. Hell, the whole village was quiet! She missed the excitement, hanging out with her friends, shopping for dresses of the latest style, going to the ball to show off her looks and beauty, and even catching the eye of few who look her way. Look where she was now. Stuck in some room, maintaining the records in order as they should be while Mario goes off to train his mercenaries while Ezio chases after the traitorous _bastardo_ to avenge his father's and brother's death.

_Ezio._ She could remember the fiery hatred that burned in his amber orbs of the tragedy. When he departed to try to save them, she did not want him to go. She did not want him to get captured to be hanged either. He was determined to halt the hanging. Even though he got there few minutes early, he still was too late, being the first to witness the sentencing and the lifeless bodies of his family, and had to escape quickly from the mob of guards that chased him. She was thankful he was safe and sound, but wished he did not have to leave. However, she knew there was no stopping him. For all that has happened, she knew he would have to be the one to go out to put an end to the traitor. That still made her a little bit worried, but she only hope he succeeds on what must be done, continuing his father's work as an Assassin and accomplishing what needs to be like a true Auditore. If not, let it be by blade, he shall look death right in the eyes and accept his fate.

Claudia let out a yawn, covering her mouth with her hand then groaned as she closed her eyes. "So tired," she muttered to herself, feeling suddenly exhausted.

A chuckle sounded in the room. "From what? At least you get to sit while I am mostly out and about. Tell me how that is so tiring."

She knew that playful voice and could not help but smile, opening her eyes to see Ezio leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, the hood obscuring his face except a smirk on his scarred lips. "_Buongiorno_ to you, too, Ezio," she greeted with a little playful sarcasm evident in her tone. She recomposed herself. "I presume you're here to view the records or rejuvenate the _villa_," she stated than questioned.

"You never answered my question," the Assassin mentioned, giving her a look as if waiting for her answer.

She sighed. "I guess not. I am just so tired of doing this," she replied, gesturing towards the books and papers lying in front of her. She then cast a quizzical look at him as he laughed. "You find this funny?"

Shaking his head, Ezio all but gazed down at his bracers. "Ah, _si_. You just remind me of being the opposite of Leonardo."

A frown formed on her face. "That is because _Messere_ da Vinci is more of an enthusiastic and cheerful person than I will ever be."

"Indeed, he is," he agreed. He stayed quiet for a while as he watched his sister exhaled deeply then picking up the unoccupied quill and resumed to what she was doing. He noticed the sudden change in behavior. "Claudia," he called out slowly.

"Not now, _fratello_," the girl said like he was disturbing her. "If you wish, Uncle Mario is out at the training ring."

Ezio did not know what was up with her sudden demeanor. Had he said something wrong? It was like she wanted him to leave since he had no business to do with her. It was odd to say the very least. Either that or something was up, something that she could be hiding from him that may be personal, a secret.

The room was dead in silence with the only sound of the quill scratching against paper. Ezio pushed off the wall and proceeded to where she sat at the desk then stop to stand beside her person. She did not move or look at him, trying to keep herself at least occupied. In a blink of an eye, Ezio snatched the writing utensil out of Claudia's hand. She yelled for him to give it back then stood up from the chair to try to get it. He raised it high above her head, watching as she tried to desperately reach for it yet failed. His free hand firmly grabbed her wrist while she gave him a questioning expression. Tossing the quill back on the desk, he then whisked her away with him, hearing her telling him to stop and wanting to know what he was doing. Now, the question was: why was _he_ suddenly acting strange? Well, wherever he was taking her, he better have a good reason and excuse of doing so.

Feeling her arm aching a little from being pulled, she finally realized where her brother was taking her. But why did he want the two of them in private in the room Mario let him reside in? And this was actually her first time going there. Although she was wearing heels, Ezio was patient and generous enough to help her up the ladder, avoiding of looking up her peach-colored dress.

Once they were in, Claudia all but glanced around the room for the first time, readjusting her dress then subconsciously rubbing her wrist as she sat down on a chair. It was quiet again as the two did not speak a word to each other.

Ezio crossed his arms over his chest again while staring at her sternly. "What is going on, Claudia? Why are you acting like you don't want to talk to me?"

Her brow furrowed. "I have no idea what you are implying."

"I'm asking why are you being…like this." He gestured at her with his hand.

"I still do not understand."

"I want to know what is on your mind." She can tell he was being serious by the thickness of his accent.

His younger sister placed her hands in her lap, averting her eyes to a painting on the wall. "It is nothing to be concerned about, Ezio."

He was not having it and had enough of her evading him. The older Auditore took a couple strides before reaching Claudia, grasping her by the upper arms firmly. "Do no lie. I can tell something is bothering you, so just tell me already!"

Claudia was silently staring into her brother's amber orbs as his hood was down. She could feel a slight ach coming in her chest. She wants to tell him, but could not find the right way to start explaining. Why was she so hesitant? It was unlike her. Mainly, she was thinking of the possible outcomes. What would he say or think when she finally tells him? He was family, after all.

Ezio saw how she bit her bottom lip and turned away, hearing the cracking in her voice. "I…can't…"

"Can't what?" he softly whispered, patiently waiting for her to continue.

She could not hold it in any longer. "I…I…I…" Silence came between them before she swallowed. "I cannot stop thinking about them…I miss _padre_…Federico…" A tear rolled down her cheek. "…and Petruccio." Her sobs came out like little gasps. "I feel l-like…this whole family is…is…falling apart." She could no longer hold it in. "And I-I don't want to lose you, either…or anybody else."

Ezio's features changed as he finally understood what got Claudia so riled up today. She was scared, scared of losing anymore loved ones in the family and possibly being alone in this world. He knew his sister was strong and tough, but even those types had a soft spot that leads them depressed. Yes, she had to be. It was evident and obvious. If anything, he hated to see a woman crying, especially if it was his mother or sister.

Wrapping his arms around her, he made her stand up as he gently embraced her in a hug, letting her let out all of her sorrow. "Shh," he cooed, rubbing comforting circles on her back to ease her. "It is okay, _sorella_. I am not going to leave you or anytime soon for that matter," he stated in a brotherly way.

Claudia's crying ceased down a notch as she averted to tear-stained orbs up into his gold ones. "Promise me," she said in between little hiccups, which he thought was cute.

His hand gently held her chin while the other was wrapped around her waist. "I promise," he replied with a gentle smile.

His sister gave a small smile up at her brother as he used the hand holding her chin to wipe away the tears around her eyes. She seemed happy and was grateful to have an older sibling like Ezio. Even though he was one to always run off to chase after some girls like a long lost puppy, he would still be there for her. That was how siblings should be. With Frederico and Petruccio gone, she still had her flirtatious _fratello_ to look up to.

Minutes have passed since the two stood in each other's embrace, neither one of them budging. Claudia stared and was about to open her mouth when Ezio caught her off guard as he slowly leaned down and kissed her lips. A gasp sounded as she was taken aback with shock written on her face. She knew this was wrong for siblings to do. They were not supposed to kiss each other. Nonetheless, she ended up returning the kiss with the same passion as he did.

With that, said Assassin wrapped his other arm around his waist and brought her closer, their bodies touching. A small indescribable noise came from the brunette's throat, surprised at the sudden closure. _No, no no! Not with Ezio! This is wrong!_ Many thoughts were swimming inside of her head as to try to wake her up. It had to be a dream, right? She could never picture herself being intimate with her brother in anyway whatsoever. She then felt his warm tongue licking at her bottom lip, politely asking for entrance. Once granted, he did not wait to slip his tongue into her mouth, feeling around while playing her tongue as she could not help but silently moan. Although, he must have kissed other girls because she had to admit that her older brother was a good, no, great kisser and practically enjoyed it, wishing for it to never end. _It's probably the best I even experience, better than my last lover. Oh, no… I feel so shameful for even thinking of that. Get it together, Claudia._

After what seem like forever, the kiss was broken with a _plop_, both quietly panting and gazing at each other in a dazed state.

Softly biting her lips, Claudia questioned in a hushed voice, "Why?" with confusion evident in her dark hues, lips tingling slightly. "Siblings are not supposed to…"

Ezio took a moment, knowing he did seem a bit over the borderline between them since they were only brother and sister, before replying. "I know. But I only did that to reassure you that no matter what, I will be here for you. You and _madre_, besides _zio_, may be all that I got, but you two will be forever in my heart." He cast a warm smile down at her, brownish-hazel eyes gleaming.

Casting back a smile in return, she embraced her older brother in a big hug. "_Ti amo, fratello._"

He returned the hug and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, muttering in her hair, "_Ti amo anch'io, sorella._"

The two stood in each other's arms as little pitter-patters could be heard against the window as thunder rumbled lowly in the distance outside of the _villa_.

_**Author's Note:**__ Not enough? Too confusing? Made mistakes? This is the first ever one-shot I have written in all of my life. How did I come to this? Simple. Since I mostly see EzioxFed fanfics, I decided to write something different I could not exactly remember what was what and where was what since it have been so long that I stopped playing the actual game after getting all the achievements around the beginning of either this year or last year. I forgot, but I think I do recall the villa having another room or attic where Ezio has access to. I hope I am right. As soon as I published, I suddenly remembered that it was Uberto who hanged Giovanni, Federico, and Petruccio, so me be lazy, I did not feel like changing the words around. All reviews and constructive criticism are accepted and welcomed._

**.:*:.**

_**Italicized Word **_**[Meaning]:**

_**Italian:**_

_**Bastardo**_[bastard (via cursing)]

_**Buongiorno**_**. **[Good day.]

_**Famiglia**_[family]

_**Firenze**_[Florence (of Italy)]

_**Fratello/Fratelli **_[brother (singular)/brothers (plural)]

_**Madre**_[mother]

_**Messere**_[mister (medieval word; not used anymore in the Italian language today)]

_**Mio Dio**_**. **[My God.]

_**Padre**_[father]

_**Si**_[yes]

_**Sorella**_[sister]

_**Ti amo. **_[I love you.]

_**Ti amo anch'io. **_[I love you, too.]

_**Zio**_[uncle]

**.:*:.**

_***Review Responses [Old to New]***_

_**misslovly7**_

Thank you, misslovly7!

_**Anonymus Anonymus**_

You're welcome! As do I, and couldn't resist to make one, and plan to do more!

_**BoneHeart**_

So…that means its good, then? Or maybe bad?

_**Guest**_

I've made my decision to do so. Kudos to you for the suggestion, friend.

_**MegatronFan**_

More will be coming, and thank you!

_**TheOneWhoSupportsCrackShippi ng**_

Oh, really? Well, you're welcome. First one-shot fic, actually. I never written one in my entire life before. More will come, I guarantee. Thank you, though!

_**Anon**_

Thank you. It might turn out to be both, if I ever motivate myself to continue writing this. But, with no promises, I will try to keep updating!

~I_**cy **_P_**hoenyx **_V_**yxen**_


	2. Tiny Note

_Hey, guys!_

_So,__ I know that it's been entirely long since I continued this. It's completely my fault. I've started on another one-shot, but I'm stuck with writer's block and don't know how to continue it any further. I don't want to completely end it here and make everyone disappointed. . I may keep on with making it into a series like I said I would, but then again, I may not and just take it down. I ain't 100% sure. It makes me skeptical.  
_

_I have some stressful matters going on in life, and I sincerely apologize to you all. I hope you'll forgive me and understand. Thank you._

**_~Icy Phoenyx Vyxen_**


End file.
